Wastewater plumbing is interconnected to a bathtub, shower, or other fluid-holding basin (hereinafter “bathtub”) by way of a strainer that prevents large items from entering the wastewater plumbing system. The strainer also accommodates a drain stopper. Referring now to FIG. 3, strainers 2 generally include an externally threaded 10 cylindrical body 6 with an outwardly extending flange 22. Strainers 2 also often include at least one arm 54 that extends from an inner surface 56 of the cylindrical body 6. The arm 54 or arms support a centrally-located hub 30. The hub 30 receives a post or carrier that operatively supports the drain stopper. Common strainers and drain stoppers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,368 and 6,418,570, the entirety of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Wastewater plumbing often includes a generally L-shaped elbow 18 having a flange 38 extending from its upper surface for contacting a bottom surface of the bathtub. The other end, i.e., a generally “horizontal portion 50 of the elbow, is interconnected to a pipe that extends generally parallel to the outer, lower surface of the bathtub. To interconnect the wastewater elbow 18 to the bathtub, the elbow flange 38 is placed adjacent to the bottom surface of the bathtub wherein a seal 42 is often positioned therebetween. The strainer 2 is then inserted into the drain outlet and external threads 10 are interconnected to internal threads 14 of the drain elbow. As the strainer 2 is tightened onto the elbow 18, the strainer flange 22 will engage the bottom, internal surface of the bathtub to secure the wastewater elbow and associated plumbing to the bathtub.
Because the strainer body 6 is often longer than the upper portion of the elbow that interfaces with the bathtub 52, a portion of the strainer body will obstruct the wastewater flow path defined by the inner surface of the horizontal portion 50 of the elbow 18. Stated differently, the strainer body 6 when interconnected to the elbow 18 will extend past the intersection of the upper portion 52 and the horizontal portion 50 of the elbow, which obstructs flow. As one of skill in the art will appreciate, the more the strainer body extends past the intersection, the greater the flow obstruction as fluid leaving the bathtub must first circumvent the strainer body sidewall before it can enter the horizontal portion of the elbow. Flow obstructions prevent water from quickly escaping the bathtub, which is not ideal in overflow situations, for example, when users rely on opening a drain stopper to quickly drain the bathtub.
Thus, it has been a long felt need in the field of plumbing to provide a wastewater strainer that enhances fluid flow from the bathtub. The following disclosure describes an improved strainer that minimizes obstructions commonly found in strainer/elbow interconnections.